


False Assumptions

by hopesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, One Night Stands, Reader-Insert, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: Waking up from a one night stand isn’t the worst thing to happen. But when it’s the one guy you have been hiding your feelings from? It might be.Written for @buckysmischief Gab’s Bday Writing Challenge on tumblr. I had the prompt “What makes you think it was an accident?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	False Assumptions

The sheets are too soft. It’s the first thought that crosses your mind when you wake up. Your sheets are cotton, and a reasonable thread count. Something about luxury still made you sick to your stomach. A bed felt like too much at times, the stability of it was _ too much _ . But Bucky swung the other way. He  _ craved _ extravagance and bought thousand dollar sheets and the fanciest mattress known to man. Claimed his years of no bed made up for the cost of his current one.

So when you woke up to the softest sheets, you knew exactly who’s bed you were in. No doubt about it, you were in his bed. Every other detail though was fuzzy, clouded by the headache you had. You were definitely hungover, that much as certain. Tony had an anniversary party for him and Pepper the night before. Alcohol was free-flowing, even the type that brought genetically modified people, like yourself, down. You feel rustling next to you and finally, open your eyes. 

A very shirtless, and possibly missing other clothes, super soldier is lying next to you. His hair tangled, and his chest moving with every breath. He looks peaceful, a sharp contrast to the mini freakout you had going on internally. 

“You gonna keep checking me out?” his voice is strained and sounds husky. 

“I wasn’t-uh checking you out,” you squeak out embarrassed.

He chuckles deeply and turns his head to look at you. You can only imagine what you must look like. There had to be makeup smudged, hair out of place, and eyes wide from this entire encounter. How could you end up in his bed, the one place you swore you’d never let yourself end up. Goddamnit, you were stronger than this Y/N. 

You move to get up, realizing that you are completely naked, most likely from the activity you don’t want to confront. 

“I should get dressed,” you say lackluster. 

“Or you could stay in bed with me longer.” 

“Bucky this was an accident,” you declare while pulling your discarded underwear and a shirt of his on the floor on. 

**_“What makes you think it was an accident?”_ ** he asks sitting up in bed, running a hand through the knotted locks. 

“We were drunk, and I was emotional about being single at an anniversary party. Bad combination.”

“I wanted this to happen,” he says softly and you stop to look at him.

“What?” 

“I like you, have had a crush for a few months now. Just didn’t think you’d want a soldier with PTSD as a partner,” he admits. You laugh in response, and he looks hurt. Quickly realizing what your laugh could be misconstrued as you stop.

“No, I’m not,” you take a breath and sigh, “I’m messing this all up. I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at me. I like you too, but I didn’t think you’d want a spy with my baggage as your partner.”

“What a pair we are,” he says with a snicker. You climb back into bed, this time on his lap.

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t remember much from last night.”

“Bits and pieces,” he smiles.

“I think we should recreate it.” This has his smile turn into a full-on grin.

“We definitely are a good pair.” 

Your lips meet his and he smiles into it, unable to hide how he truly feels anymore. 

“No more false assumptions,” he says in between kisses. The sun frames his face and he looks gorgeous in the lighting. 

“As long as you promise lots more kisses,” you say holding out a pinkie for him to take a silent promise shared between the two of you. He tilts his head smiling and connects his finger with you.

He kisses you again, this time with more energy. Almost trusting himself more with you. Your lips move slow with his, trying to memorize his mouth and commit his taste to memory. His tongue meets yours and you let out a soft moan. 

You’re practically in his lap at this point and his hands go from holding yours to pulling you closer. He pulls his shirt from your body before kissing your neck hard enough to leave a mark and your head falls back from the pleasure. 

“So fucking beautiful,” he says kissing your breasts and holding you flush against him. 

“So fucking mine,” you reply and push him down onto the bed. He’s hard beneath you and you move your hips against him. His head pulls away and he groans. 

“Need these gone, they’re so offensive,” he says and you laugh as he pulls your panties off and throws them as far as they can go. Then pushes you into the mattress. 

“You sure?” he asks kissing you quickly. 

“God yes,” you consent and he pulls you in for the millionth time this morning. He lines himself up with you and pushes in, filling you. You moan at the feeling, he feels amazing inside you. 

It’s slow and his strokes are almost musical. Last night floods back, rushed moments and sloppy movements. Now feels so much better, each move is laced with love and the two of you reach your peak within moments of each other. And he collapses in the bed next to you. 

“We could have been doing this months ago sweetheart,” he says turning to kiss your forehead.

“That is the biggest regret in my life,” you laugh and you press yourself against him, head on his chest. 

“I really look forward to many more mornings like this with you,” he says and you nod letting sleep take over. Mornings like this sound perfect. 


End file.
